


Burn, Baby, Burn

by totallykawaii



Series: Nights Like These [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Kenma Is Now Racing, M/M, Racer Akaashi, Racer Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Kenma meets the Fukurodani racing team.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animalwild084](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/gifts).



> Some people inquired after more. So here we are!!! Sorry it wasn't Aoba Johsai but they're next!! (For real)
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Kenma had grown to love the smell of new cars coming in. He was hanging with the pit crew and had grown a bit attached to Yaku. The spitfire of a boy was often hitting Lev with some tool or another for making comments about his height. Kenma understood that. He was teased for being small, but he was here on the Nekoma team and a prized member too. 

Kuroo entered the garage and softly touched Kenma's head. Yaku smiled knowingly and turned away. He saw how close the two had gotten and was the smartest of the bunch. He recognized love when it reared its head. After all, that's what he had with Lev. The team had yet to know.

"I'm heading over to Bokuto's track. Wanna come, Kitten?"

Kuroo had taken to calling Kenma "Kitten." No one else could and that made Yaku smile all the more. Kenma pulled his ombre hair into a ponytail and slid on his favorite leather jacket. Kuroo had given it to him as a birthday gift. 

"Mmm. Alright."

Kuroo grinned and grabbed his keys from off the hook in the small garage. He turned on the small, blue Ford Mustang he owned and ushered Kenma into the passenger seat. As soon as they were on the freeway, Kuroo amped up his speed, his natural racing instincts taking over. 

"Tetsu, who's Bokuto?"

"He's the head of the Fukurodani racing team. They're all chill except for Haruki who hates me for some unknown reason."

Kenma raised an eyebrow at that. No one just hated Kuroo without having a perfectly legitimate reason to do so. Kuroo turned onto a winding road that was considerably smaller than the freeway. Kenma shifted nervously, a feeling of tight claustrophobia enveloping him as they continued down the road. It eventually widened back out and they came to a bright yellow building with owl eyes painted on them. 

Kuroo parked alongside it and got out, hurrying over to open Kenma's door. Kenma slid out and walked toward the building, his thoughts shifting towards whether they'd like him or not.

"HEY HEY HEY, KUROO!!"

Kenma cringed at the sudden onslaught of noise and shrank back from the oncoming figure. A man with honey-colored eyes bounced around Kuroo, his hair defying the oppressive power of gravity and sticking up rather impressively. It was two-toned, switching between black and gray. He guessed that this was Bokuto.  A shorter guy was next to him. He had spiky-looking hair and brilliant, teal eyes. His skin was slightly darker than the other's and he gave off an air of calmness. 

"You must be Kenma."

Kenma turned toward the speaker of his name, which happened to be the calm one. The man stepped forward and stuck out his hand. 

"I'm Akaashi. Nice to meet a fellow racer."

Kenma shook his hand and studied his facial features more closely. He had ear cuff on his right ear, the design swirling roses. A diamond earring adorned his other ear and he had thick eyebrows that worked well with his complexion.  

 "Same here."

Akaashi offered him a gorgeous smile and was accosted into a kiss by Bokuto. Kenma grinned slightly at the brash action, realizing how much it made sense that they were together. Bokuto needed someone to calm him down. 

"SOOOOOOOO, KENMA! KUROO HAS NEVER TAKEN TO SOMEONE LIKE HE'S TAKEN TO YOU!!!"

Akaashi touched Bokuto's arm slightly, trying to tell him to calm his tone down.

 "Yeah, I guess."

Bokuto was still bouncing slightly and was being held back by only Akaashi's arm. Kenma glanced around and saw a white Bugatti Chiron with owl eyes painted on them in front of the large building. 

"THAT'S MINE!"

Kenma couldn't help but smile at Bokuto's child-like excitement and completely understood. Cars were exhilarating and thrilling. And Kenma loved that. He thought he might take a liking to Bokuto and Akaashi. He smiled.

"Can I see inside?"

Bokuto lit up like a Christmas tree and led the way. 

 

 


End file.
